Nearly Lost You
by IzzyThatGleekPotterHead2019
Summary: Basically the school shooting from Shooting Star, but in Klaine's POV. Enjoy.


**A/N: Who else cried during Shooting Star? I know it was not just me. Anyway, here's the Klaineified version of the episode, and what happened after. Pretty much Blaine's thoughts, Kurt's thoughts, and everything in between.**

**Nearly Lost You**

**Chapter 1**

Blaine wasn't sure what to think. One moment they were laughing and having fun with each other, about to sing songs and even Coach Beiste was joining in.

Then there was the sound of a gunshot, and everyone was panicking, trying to find a safe place to hide. Blaine pushed the piano aside and quickly helped Artie down on to the ground before crouching behind the piano himself, Sam placed himself in front of Blaine, next to Artie, and Marley and Jake were with them too.

Blaine couldn't ever remember feeling this scared. He stayed silent a few minutes, heart pounding, before tentatively asking, "Are we even sure those were gunshots?"

He hadn't even finished the sentence when Coach Beiste and Mr. Schue were shushing him. He stayed quiet, feeling terrified.

After another moment of silence, Mr. Schue spoke. "Hey guys, guys, start texting, tweeting, let everyone know what's going on, but don't let them know we're here okay? Shooters have smartphones too."

Blaine pulled out his phone, already knowing who he wanted to text first. It really should've occurred to him to text his family first, but they weren't the first people that came to his mind. He began sending one last message to Kurt.

**BAKHBAKHBAKHBAKH**

Kurt was sitting on the couch in the apartment, flipping randomly through channels, trying to find something good to watch. Santana and Rachel were on either side of him, both looking bored.

"Hummel, give me the remote," Santana sighed. "I'm terrified that you're gonna stop on some sappy love story musical thing."

"So what if I do?" Kurt rolled his eyes. He loved Santana, he really did, but damn was she a bitch sometimes.

"Whate-oh my god GO BACK!" she screamed, but Kurt had already seen it too and was quickly flipping back to the news channel.

He watched in horrified shock as the news reporter began talking about a school shooting…at McKinley High.

Blaine was the first thing to pop into Kurt's head, and he reached for his phone, which buzzed as soon as he touched it. He saw that it was a text from Blaine, and quickly began to read.

_To: Kurt_

_From: Blaine_

_3:55 PM_

_Kurt, there's a shooter here at McKinley. We heard gunshots and now everyone is hiding. Kurt I just wanted to tell you that I love you so much. Just in case…..something happens. I'm so sorry for cheating on you Kurt. I love you so much and I never meant to hurt you. Tell Rachel and Santana I love them too. I'm so sorry Kurt. I love you._

_XOXO _

_Blaine_

"We need to go. Now! I don't care how much a flight costs! We just need to go to L-Lima-" Kurt was cut off by his own sobbing.

"Hey, hey, Kurt it's okay. Berry go book a flight while I keep him calm," Santana said. Rachel nodded and got up off the couch and scurried to her laptop, turning it on and looking up flights.

Kurt was too busy being afraid for Blaine to notice Santana had called him by his first name. His phone fell to the ground as he launched himself into her arms, sobbing hysterically.

Santana picked it off the ground and read the text Blaine had sent before sending a quick text back.

_To: Blaine_

_From: Kurt_

_3:56 PM_

_It's Santana. Kurt's too busy freaking out to answer. We're flying to Lima, and when we get there you better be okay, got that Hobbit?_

Santana laid the phone on the coffee table next to her and then comforted Kurt the best she could.

"Shh, Kurt. It's okay. He's gonna be fine. I promise."

"Oh gaga I forgot. Brittany!" Kurt looked at her and Santana bit her lip. "You know what, she'll be fine too. They all will." She just hoped she was telling him the truth.

**A/N: Chapter one is done. Sorry for it mostly being Kurt's POV but next chapter should be about even..ish. :P Okay. Byebye for now!**


End file.
